Hetalia Corner
by FMB5ever
Summary: Just a number of thoughts and stories that ran through my mind as I thought of Hetalia characters... Some will be sad, others perhaps interestin, some even a bit insightful. But they all give you an inside look at the lives of the nations that exist in our world.
1. Mother America and America

Mother America and America

Everyone knew that before the British had arrived, Indians had originally lived and cultivated in the Americas. And so Mother America was the first guardian of little America. She knew perfectly well what will happen to her when she first found the young blonde baby crying in the forest, and raised him as her own. But in the time it took her to disappear from the North American way and history line, she taught Alfred all about her and her culture and tradition. She told him of how the earth was formed and how to grow things from dirt. She showed him how all creatures had a life, had a spirit, had a name and sang lullabies to him of their ancestors. And before she finally left him with a mournful but proud smile on her face, he promised his mother he would do anything to keep her ways alive and forever sacred.

Because Alfred couldn't help but hate himself for killing such a bright, wonderful, and intelligent woman, who was really his mother as well. And when he is alone he would sometimes sing the lullaby she sang for him right before she left.

_"Can you paint… with all the colors… of the… wind..?"_


	2. England and America

England and America

The reason why America is always a goofball around England is because he wants England to nag him like he used to when he was still a colony of the British Empire. He wishes to be like what he wanted like in the old days, when he was only a little boy, no responsibilities, no knowledge of freedom, no desire to depart his big brother. So when he and England stood upon that field, England on his knees and him standing tall with loyal troops behind him, he couldn't help but feel like running back to England and hug him like he used to. He just wonders if England feels the exact same way.

England, though he won't admit it, misses America. He couldn't help but ponder what he did to make America choose him over France. He can admit that France in some ways (all ways) was better than him. The French nation had better food and teeth, his charm, though perverse, attracted countless amounts of women, he could wear nothing but mud and rags and everyone would wear that as if it was a new trend, and most of all, France was definitely not going to die a virgin (if he will even die). And when America declared his freedom, he wanted to yell; to scream and tell him not to, but at the same time he wanted to grant him that freedom so the younger nation still knows that England still cares for him.

But there is one thing they both know: the bond that they built the few hundred years America has built with England was forever shattered by the dream of freedom. They only hope that the other knows that he still cares for the other, even after 236 years of liberty and loneliness.


	3. Prussia and Germania

Prussia and Germania

Have you ever wondered why Prussia never disappeared the minute he lost his own country? Was it because his country's lasting legacy was enough that people will never forget the mighty Prussian Empire? Was it perhaps that God had pitied him and granted him immortality so he may live forever with his fellow countries? Was it even that his ego was so ginormous, that even without his county, people will have no choice but remember the former country because of his boasting? No, no, and though very probable, no. The only reason why Gilbert remained even after his country's fall was that Germania sacrificed himself for the Albino… and his brother, Ludwig.

The ancient country gave up his country-ship, knowing full well that the 'Mighty Prussian Empire' was not going last long when he was younger, telling the German country that he did that, so that Gilbert could watch over Ludwig as he grew up. It broke Gilbert's heart that his grandfather sacrificed himself for such a reckless child, but as Ludwig grew up, Gilbert couldn't help but feel more and more grateful after realizing that his younger brother became more like a father figure to him. Ironic much?

After finding out the truth, Gilbert became forever thankful for Germania, for he gave up his land, people, just so the immature nation could live after losing his own country-ship.


	4. France and Jeanne d'Arc

France and Jeanne d'Arc

_At first, his world was only about him_

When he first met the nineteen year old, her short blonde hair waving and blue eyes of the heavens flashing, he knew that this girl was something interesting. And when she began to proclaim that she was sent from God to protect her country, he knew that he was given something. And that something was an angel. She was angel sent straight from God. The girl had an innocence about her, a beauty that no war, no battle, could erase from her. Her faith in him was unwavering; no matter the hardship she had to go through.

_But then, his world slowly began to rotate for another person_

She fought for his (she actually told him she wasn't fighting for him, it was for the people who lived in his country, but he could see that she still cared for him) freedom against England. And when he found out that France "had a girl for a commander" he laughed at his face, and her, and his entire army, but she didn't stand back. France could see the slight fear in the English nation's face at the thought that not only that we lose, but to a girl as well. Slowly, like a rose in the early dawn, a love began to bloom between the two as they hoped that God was watching over them.

_She slowly started to become his world_

When he found out she was captured, his world shattered in to a million pieces. He was forced to watch her slowly suffer and felt his feet turned to lead as she asked for a cross before her fate. Still loyal, even in death. After that, he became a pervert to shield his pain, trying to find the one woman who could change him like she did. He prefers strong standing women who speak their minds because of her. Though, he was willing to change his preference if he finds another woman who completed him like she once did.

_My dear Jeanne, you were once my entire world, but now that world is shattered. But, I believe that you will be reborn into another person and live a life of happiness and paradise that we will all be granted when we come into God's kingdom. It was very hard to forgive Angleterre for what he had done, but I knew you would disappointed if I did not. It is indeed hard to be a nation, I may never know of what the paradise would be like unlike you who deserves it more than anyone. But when I see your face and I think of those memories we had, it is like I am in paradise. And when I find you once more, my world will be reborn and we shall live beautifully in eternal love. I love you._

_Sincerely,_

_Francis_

_And when they find each other again, their worlds will rotate once more in harmony_


	5. Russia and Princess Anastasia

Russia and Princess Anastasia

The reason why Russia is in love with sunflowers so much was that they reminded him of his dear little принцесса, Anastasia. She was a bright little girl full of sunshine, the darling of the Romanov family. It reminded of when he was once that bright, always laughing, always dancing, visiting every single ball the family threw and made sure that he got the last dance with his little sunflower.

He sometimes found himself at the old palace, staring at old portraits untouched for decades and yet he always found himself in the same place—the exact middle of the ballroom. He sometimes thinks back to the very last party that was held in this monumental palace. If his memory served him correctly, this was where he danced with the last princess that Russia would ever have; Anastasia. She was so beautiful, barely even eighteen and still by far one of the most magnificent creatures in the entire world.

Yes, there was a time in his life when his small heart beat faster for another.

Now that he looked back upon the days of his former happy past, Ivan wished he would have said what he had wanted to say to her. He wanted to tell her the truth behind how he never aged, how when she was only just born, he had the face of a young man as opposed to how old someone of his age was supposed to look. Ivan wanted to tell her so many things and then have her in his arms once more.

And after every visit to the palace he would crumple upon the floor, a sad shattered shell of himself and sing the worlds of her lullaby.

_"Soon you'll be… home with me… Once upon a December…"_


	6. Italy and Romano

Italy and Romano

Italy still hopes the Holy Roman Empire will come, even going to the same place where he got his first kiss every anniversary when Holy Rome left. He would talk to a picture of Holy Rome, bringing a rose and a few candles and telling him what happened the past year. Romano would stand behind a building, listening to Italy talk about pasta, meetings, and how much he missed him.

Romano knows that Holy Rome will never come back. France had told him what he had done to Italy's first love with deep regret in his eyes before telling Italy that Holy Rome had gone missing. Romano wanted to punch that frog in the face, but he knew it wasn't his fault. War is a horrible time that can change a nation deeply. But despite Romano usually calling Italy an immature idiot with a cuddling sleeping problem, he doesn't have the heart to tell Italy. And this is because his little brother is the only one he has left. And if his brother's heart breaks one more time, he would never forgive himself.


	7. Countries and their Loves

Countries and their Loves

The countries, though goofy and very attractive, are cursed to never have a human lover. The reason for that is because humans just do not last that long. Countries can live for centuries with no problem, but a human will be lucky if they even pass the age 100. Another thing is that their lover will die a horrible untimely death. These people included Jeanne d' Arc of France, Grand Duchess Anastasia of Russia, and Aviator Amelia Earhart of America.

But others are somewhat lucky. Unfortunately, a country cannot have a baby with a human. And if they get pregnant, they will lose the baby half way. A country can only have a child with another country, city, or province, or state. And that is their curse for being the representative of their own country.


	8. Italy and Germany

Italy and Germany

Italy is stronger than he looks, though not everyone knows that. He only acts weak, so Germany wouldn't have to leave his side. Because Germany reminds him of his first love, Holy Roman Empire, both were strong, compassionate, not very good drawing, but are also very understanding people. Whenever the other countries pick on him, he would wait for Germany to come and rescue him every time then give him a hug when he was 'crying.' Italy would smile into his chest as he pictures himself like this all the time. So he would never feel the feeling of loneliness again.

When he was younger, he would sometimes feel as if his heart would burst from everything he was losing. Grandpa Rome had disappeared. He was separated from his fratello. Holy Rome kissed him and just left without coming back. He understands he does seem like a nuisance to Germany. Heck, he sometimes feels as if Germany will leave him, just like everyone else. But he doesn't care because he has Germany, his friend… his companion.

_Confession #1: I, Italy Veneziano am not useless… But sometimes I pretend to be so he won't leave my side_

Germany, when Italy isn't around, would cry for hours into his room, spilling emotions he wouldn't dare show to even his brother. This would even result in broken walls and smashed objects which Prussia would call him unawesome because that he had to clean them all up. He knows that he is strict, overbearing, and maybe a bit OCD. He knows that people do not enjoy his company, but he can't help it. It was how he was raised as a small country. Many dark times have invaded his past, making him wish that he could rewind time to prevent them from happening. It was his fault that so many died, after all. Or at least, that was what he would tell himself.

He hates himself, he truly does. But that's why Italy is there to be the sunshine in his life, even if he would never admit it. Italy was the first person to say he doesn't care about his past because it is about the future… together. Many nations don't like him, but he doesn't care because he has Italy, his sunshine… his friend.

_Confession #1: I, Germany Beilschmidt have a nuisance for a friend… But that nuisance is the sunshine that brightens my life _


	9. Nations and Childhood

**Nations and Childhood**

The countries have to sacrifice a lot of things. They have to sacrifice freedom because they have bosses who tell them what to do. They have to sacrifice family because sometimes, you'll have to fight your own brother and relations weren't determined by birth, but by history book. They have to sacrifice love because love is forbidden to someone who represents a mass of land. And they have to sacrifice childhood and innocence because those things are not seen in war.

At a young age, all nations have to undergo training. At the age of nine they could be the master of a shot gun. At the age of fifteen they could know how to plan entire battle strategy. At the age of nineteen, they could have killed millions of people. The elder nations could tell you a lot. When England told America he couldn't play with toy soldiers so they can learn defense, he'd never thought that his little brother would demand freedom from him and fight him in the Revolution. When China taught Japan how to wield a sword, he'd never thought he would be conquered in World War II. When Prussia taught Germany how to use a bayonet, he'd never think that his own brother would be the cause of thousand people's deaths.

* * *

_Switzerland looked from the sidelines as Liechtenstein tried to shoot with a shot gun. She swayed slightly at the weight as he coached her. "Keep your head and back straight. Arms should be locked and look straight at the target."_ _She nodded before her arms began to give in a little. Switzerland cringed and looked away giving Liechtenstein a silent apology. He thought about Sealand and how he demanded everyone to recognize him as a country, resenting him. 'He's felt the pain we've all felt. Why would he want that over and over again?'_

_"Big Bruder!" she called and looked back. "I think I can do it now!" He doesn't want her to know about all the darkness that lies in their future, but it will happen eventually. And maybe, even this sweet girl will turn on him one day. He doesn't want to think about it._

_Boom._

* * *

_**Hi everyone! Thank you for reading this chapter and my stories. Also, you can request certain headcanons if you'd like. But I might not be able to write them all with school, so sorry in advance.**  
_


	10. America and Nantucket

America and Nantucket

As you may already know, certain landmarks are represented physically on a nation's body. For example, the cowlick (not ahoge, cowlick; ahoge= Italy, Austria, Romano, Canada, etc.) on America's hair represents Nantucket, his glasses represent Texas, and his uh… no-no zone represents Florida. So how did that happen? Well, even before England found America, that cowlick has always been there and stupefies him to this very day. If must know, Nantucket is not a city in Kentucky or Tennessee (don't judge me, I never actually took the time to actually research this before and I judge a lot), but an island 30 miles off the coast of Massachusetts. The actual land mass curves to some what represent a crescent moon which is how it got its form in America's head. The reason why it is there because it actually was where he and his mother lived long ago before England found him. (Nantucket was a Native American inhabited area, until the British arrived.) So, when she left him, he wanted something to remember her by, not just her culture, but to have everyone know where he was first raised, even if it is a little strange.

P.S, Nantucket is not an Italy curl. So don't even think about it!

* * *

Oh my gosh, this was such a hard chapter to write_. _I apologize for this total suckiness and so late. AHHHHHH! I am the worst writer ever! Okay, scratch that, probably second worst writer ever. Am I rambling? I don't care because I'm just awesome like that. Wait, will this story be removed? I hope not. I better stop typing on this. But I can't stop! Wait, America? No, you are not watching an Avenger marathon on this. No—wait—stop! I was watching One Piece—


	11. Greece and Cats

Greece and Cats

The reason Greece loves cats so much is because they were his companions for so long. When his mother died, he was left alone in the ruins of her power and love for him. Crumbling buildings and broken columns were his home as citizens moved on to other countries that were not destroyed. And when those people left, all there was left were the domestic cats they had to leave behind. So with the little food that he had, Little Greece fed and took care of his new cat friends and they kept him warm at night and most of all, kept him company in the darkest and loneliness of ages. These cats were his first friends as he still couldn't forgive Turkey for what he had done and all the other empires were only caring about themselves and their increase of power and population now that his mother had died. These cats saved his life from having the same fate as his mother. It was until Byzantine Empire found him, curled up sleeping with his cats, that he knew there was still hope.

Not many people would understand when Greece tells them he wouldn't be alive today if it weren't for cats. They think he's some obsessed freak, like those old ladies with cats everywhere crawling in their house. But it's not true. For him, these were not animals; they were his friends, his companions, his salvation. And he will never forget that.


	12. Belarus

Belarus

Belarus is not creepy at all. She is not schizophrenic. She is not a stalker. She is not a psychopath. She is simply labeled as being cold, but really she's breaking on the inside. She doesn't stalk Russia. But she does love him for a logical reason. When Mother Russia died, the only blood sibling she had left was Russia for Ukraine was raised by Kievan Rus. She had spent more time with Russia, than her half-sister Ukraine, and Russia had protected her from all the bad things that threatened to hurt her. So as a payback, she returns her love to him from all the protection he gave her through their childhood.

_Dear Diary,_

_Everyone is scared of me, I know it. They whisper about me behind my back, the crazy girl who follows her brother all day with a knife in hand. They hate spending time with me. My Big Brother despises the moments I'm ever in his sight. I just wish I could find a way to show everyone I'm not some kind of stalker or someone who must go to an asylum. But… I just don't know how to show them correctly. I was never able to learn how to make friends. You know what, Diary? I want someone to find this and read this to know that I need someone to understand me, that I'm not crazy. I just hope that when I find this special person, they will understand me and love me for who I am. Understanding… That is the only thing I need the most._

_Love your friend,_

_Belarus Arlovskaya (not the future Natalia Braginsky)_


	13. Mother Egypt and Egypt

Mother Egypt and Egypt

The earrings Egypt wear may seem like something any woman would buy at a store for a cocktail party, but those accessories are not for show. He has a small golden hoop oh his left ear that he wears every day and a jade teardrop on his right, but only worn on special occasions, both worn for a purpose. Most people would think that he was wearing them because he was a transvestite or he was the growing population of men who thought that wearing earrings were 'cool.' (Not that I'm not okay with that.) He wouldn't tell this to just anyone (he would tell Greece though, and Turkey maybe if he would just be nicer to the Grecian country), but those two earrings were his mothers. Despite having recovered his mother's ruins and artifacts from her era's all found by him and some by those people America and England kept sending over (though they weren't even close to half), he still kept the earrings for centuries.

This is because they were personally given to him by her. Mother Egypt had known that she was disappearing somewhere after the disappearance of her lover, Rome, so she had given the earrings to her son so he could remember her always. And before she gave them to her son, she had told him words that he still remembers today. "Even though I may disappear today, I will and forever watch over and love you my son, even in the afterlife."


	14. Sealand and England

Sealand and England

The reason why Sealand wishes to become a country is because he wants England to pay attention to him. He was born under the circumstances that England wanted another little brother to take care of, just like when he took care of young America. But then… World War II happened. After that, England treated Sealand like a nuisance to distance himself from him. And this is because England didn't want to feel the breaking of his heart when Sealand wanted to declare freedom or maybe die from war. He learned not to make such close bonds with colonies. One mistake is enough to teach him everything.

Sealand does not have any friends. People usually ignore him because they think of him as the little country who dreams the impossible. England's little brother who won't listen. Yes, other countries such as Wy and Seychelles are his friends, but they don't understand him. Wy's already considered a country. And Seychelles might not be known around the world, but at least England acknowledges her. He wants to know what it's like to be cared for. He wants to know what it's like to have people who are willing to stay with him and understand his pain. But Sealand knows that day may never come.

Sealand is secretly jealous of America. He doesn't understand why England took all his time to raise America when he wouldn't bother taking another glance at the small micronation. He doesn't understand why England spends more time with America, even though America has grown up. He's seen the secret glances of worry and the small smiles graced upon England lips whenever a topic about America came up. Sealand is hoping the minute he is recognized as a nation, maybe England will finally care about him and people will finally allow him to be their friend.

_Dear Diary,_

_England had put all his heart and soul in raising America. And now, even though America is now grown up, England still spends time with him! I know I sound selfish but... I just want to feel loved. I want to know what it's like to have a family and have the knowledge that people will protect you and care. I was even abandoned to drown by England for twenty years and he never bothers to apologize. Maybe when I'm my own country, England will pay attention to me more. I'm in a lot of pain right now because I've never actually been loved like England was to America. Hopefully the day will come when I am loved… Hopefully._

_Sincerely,_

_The Principality of Sealand_


	15. Rome

Rome and Romulus

Rome's actual name is Romulus. And if you know the story: Yes, he is the same Romulus who was raised by a wolf. He was also the same brother who killed his brother, Remus, in the fight for nationhood. He felt guilt and was saddened by this. Remus was the closest friend he ever had. Well, he was his brother.

So when Romano, his Heir to his empire when he collapsed, was born, Rome was overjoyed. But then Veneziano came as well… After that, Rome was forever paranoid that the two brothers would be forced to fight for the death for their own nationhood. He didn't want such a horrible event to happen to them. For one of them to feel the never ending guilt of killing his own flesh. For one to know that this could be the first fight of many and to see the look of betrayal and grief on the other's face when he took one last swing to cut a life short.

So in order to avoid this, Rome had Veneziano taken for their own safety. He didn't what he would do if they made the same mistake he once did.

* * *

**Hello, Bros! How long has it been since I've seen your beautiful usernames? Far too long (aka probably six or seven days depending you time zone). And if you have noticed, three of my five fanfictions have been deleted! Now before you go ahead and kill me, I have to revise the entire thing so it will not be 'illegal' on FanFiction standards. So, that means there will be no more script format and you will not be able to openly review for the world to see. So, you lovely people with the accounts will have to PM me on my Ask a Nation and Dating stories. Sorry Guests, I love you guys too. And if you have any ideas on how I can fix this, please I am open to any suggestion.**

**And for you history freaks out there: Yes, I know Romulus was actually dubbed the first leader (and I probably got this fact wrong too…) of Rome. But since Rome and Romulus sounded pretty similar, I thought this would be a cute little headcanon. And if you guys have any request for future headcanons, just PM me. And that will be the end of this. Comment if you liked this. Favorite, follow if you really like it. Hope you bros had fun, I love your faces and I will see you next time.**


	16. Fireflies

Fireflies

A man in a dark kimono stares forlornly at the floor. Outside beautiful cherry blossoms bloom as if they are dancing to moon's light. Flowers sway gently to the wind and the chirps of crickets fill the silent night. But under the flowers, little graves of lightning bugs litter the ground. The man walks to the window; the first thing he sees is a city, a lively city full of happiness and delight. But he knew under the concrete and the joyful moments were the dark secret of tragedy and destruction. The city was called Hiroshima. The target of America's message Japan knew he wanted to spread. Stop hurting the world, or we will hurt you.

In a way, Japan knew something would happen. It was like the sharp slap in the face to get into reality. A sort of waking up from a dream land. And that dream land was a world ruled by one ruler, to be a kind of utopia. Japan knew that dream will never exist and there are things that will not avoided. The sun will always rise. The tide will always change. And people will be faced with tragedies every day. Occurrences will happen as well. Fights will be won. People will be killed. And war will change us into another man's monster. Japan stared at the gleeful people who didn't realize the city was the shallow grave of unnamed innocents, buried only inches from a beautiful garden of flowers.

Why don't people notice them? Why do people die in some of the most horrible ways? He would question to himself. But then, his answer would be received. Dark clouds would loom and rain would fall on those shallow graves to renew the earth.

It was because that was the way it is.

It is the same reason why people laugh and why people cry. Why moths are drawn to flames and why fireflies die so early. Why people can have the cruelty to hurt and have the compassion to love.

He realized the earth that so many people dream will be the peaceful place of no wars or starvation is soaked with blood and darkness that people elude themselves to be paradise. It is a place of broken dreams and brief lives. Of forgotten promises and shattered delusions. In the darkness are the ones who are willing to break the cycle to survive and write the tale. But… what if no one will? Who will tell the stories of lost lives that became a part of the world and forgotten?

But he realizes that these lost lives will fall as gently as petals of a wilting flower to the dirt that has always been there and will remain there until the end of time. And above this earth, fireflies will once again hatch and fill the night with their brightness, not knowing of the land below them filled with forgotten memories. And when they die, new fireflies will once again fly into the night, continuing the cycle.

Japan watches the fireflies flitter though the garden, knowing that by tomorrow evening they will become part of the ground they were once born in. As any part of this cycle was broken, the flow of the natural world will be destroyed and the chaos that we try to hide from this already chaotic world will be released. A thought bloomed in his mind as the cherry blossoms that danced in the moonlight.

_The war will be fought_  
_Fireflies flitter the night_  
_The ancient cycle_

* * *

**Hey Bros... No, this is not a headcanon. It's just a little story I put up together for English. Which got an A! So, I wanted you guys to read it too. ****And that will be the end of this. Comment if you liked this. Favorite, follow if you really like it. Hope you bros had fun, I love your faces and I will see you next time.**


	17. You're in the World

You're in the World

Lovino sat silently in the corner of his couch, knees pulled up to his chest. He wasn't crying anymore, and he still couldn't feel anything because of the antidepressants, but he knew that if the medication had time to wear off, he'd be in a world of pain. In his right hand was another bottle of medication, opened and ready for use at any given moment. He couldn't even feel the physical pain in his jaw from the punch he had received that split his lip, blood still staining his mouth.

In the background, a song was playing softly. "Your Song" by Ellie Goulding rang through his living room, though Lovino couldn't hear it. It was more like the words were running over his skin, leaving silent goose bumps from the memories that the lyrics would be stirring up inside of his subconscious.

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words...  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world  
_  
Lovino looked down at his hand. He could take it now and prevent even the slightest ting of hurt to spark through his heart, or he could wait and let it ring for a single moment, long enough to bring him back to tears. With a shake of his head, he grabbed the bottle of straight whiskey from the table, pouring some of the pills into his mouth and washing them down.

_How wonderful life is... now you're in the world..._

Feliciano did make him happy. Antonio did make him happy. But with the way his life had been, with the way he had set his mind and the pessimism that had attached itself to his way of thinking, he had been completely struck on believing that the happy feeling was only a prerequisite for pain and torture. He didn't want to feel it. He just couldn't understand how wrong he actually was._  
_

With a soft sigh, he began to feel his eyes drooping. He downed a bit more from the bottle, nearly finishing it before he sat it back on the table. He was so tired. He needed sleep.

Laying down on the couch, his face buried in the pillow, he let the second song run through is head.

_Seasons may change, winter to spring,__  
But I love you, until the end of time_


	18. Prussia

Prussia

On February 25, 1947, was perhaps one of the few days Prussia was actually scared. This is because it was the day when the Allied Control Council formally proclaimed the dissolution of Prussia. And that meant it was the day he was formally announced dead. But he didn't want to die. Not yet.

He wanted to rub in Hungary's face how awesome he was or tell Austria how much his piano sucked just once more. He wouldn't be able to play pranks on England with France and Spain again. And worst… he wouldn't be able to tell Germany he loved him. He wouldn't be able to say goodbye to all the people he called 'unawesome' who were… really his friends as well. The 'awesome' Prussia would never admit it, but he considered 'the piano prude,' the 'she-boy,' and his brother as his friends. A few others as well but those were the three he knew only thought of him as nuisance. But the only good thing, Prussia mused, about dying: He would finally see his favorite boss again, Old Fritz.

_Dear Man Journal,_

_They finally did it. The Allied Council finally announced the dissolution of the Königreich Preußen. All I can do now is wait to die. I guess I'm too awesome for this world. I guessI'll be seeing Fritz soon, huh? That'll be nice. Will you be waiting for me Fritz? Please be there… I need you._

_Sincerely,_

_The Former Empire of Prussia_


End file.
